


The World

by Lucifer_666



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence needs a hug, M/M, Man this is gonna be painful, Or thats how its gonna start, The Author Regrets Nothing, There will be fluff, Will add tags as I go, but first feel the pain, but ya gotta wait, eventually, feel the feels, im gonna make it happen, so does Newt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_666/pseuds/Lucifer_666
Summary: Credence and Newt both see the world in dark colors and only want some light in their lives. This is how they get it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this first chapter is a sort of prologue and there isn't any dialogue, but I promise in upcoming chapters there will be! I'm just setting the mood basically.

_**The world is dark, and cold, and full of black and gray ** _._****_

The world had always been lonely and covered in a deadly darkness that seemed to crawl and push its fingers into every nook and cranny it could possibly find. To him, there was no hiding from this darkness, no matter where he ran or who he turned to. Though for him there weren’t many. 

At least, not until he came along. He, who stood tall with confidence, and was able to part shadows with his gaze. He, who promised to help him control the writhing darkness inside his chest. He, who touched him with tender affection, and asked for just this one thing that only he could do. And wasn’t that a strange notion? Something that only he, Credence Barebone, could do? He wasn’t sure if he was up to the task, but he would try for the man who held everything he had ever wanted in the palm of his hand. And all he had to do was reach. 

And try, Credence did. Until one night, he found himself curled in a corner, surrounded by the destruction of what once was his home. In his hand he gripped the charm that was given to him, so that in case he was in need, Mr. Graves could find him. And find him he did. 

The betrayal he felt when Mr. Graves took back his hand and crushed all he had hoped and dreamed to have was all encompassing. Credence had thought that he could trust Mr. Graves, that he could finally escape from the everyday pain he felt. He felt that he could finally see that sliver of salvation, until the shadows came and swallowed him once again. 

There wasn’t much that he could remember after that. It was all a confusing jumble of sadness, betrayal, and pain and when he came to, there were tiled archways and long tunnels that lead into darkness. Standing before him there was a man who radiated warmth, and Credence could do nothing but stare in awe at this man, who had shadows in his eyes but did not let them weigh him down. The man put down his wand and held up his hands and asked if he could please come over. Credence found himself nodding, wishing to be close to this man who looked at him with kind eyes. But before the kind man could come closer, there was a sound down one of the tunnels and the man quickly jumped to his feet and turned around to face the new threat approaching them. The man looked to Credence and told him to run, while making a grab for his wand, but before he could get there, there was a flash of light and the man was blown backwards. Out of the shadows walked Mr. Graves, with his wand held high. Credence did as he was told and ran and hid behind one of the pillars and listened as the kind man was tortured behind him. Credence did not know what to do and he could feel that familiar darkness welling up inside him, ripping its way free. All he knew was that he must protect the man who stood in front of him and acted as his shield. 

That was the last thought he had before it all went white. 

↭↭↭↭↭↭↭ 

_**The world is filled with death and sorrow ** _._****_

To him, the world surrounding him was filled with death and decay. Sorrow seemed to follow him wherever he went. There were those he could not save, and those he could not help. Those that he could not save will always be, in his mind, his greatest failures, no matter what anybody tried to tell him. 

His first failure was his dragons. As a young lad, Newt Scamander worked with Ukrainian Ironbellies. Now, to some this wouldn’t seem like such a bad thing, and it wasn’t! He loved those dragons like they were his own kin. He hatched them and raised them to be such magnificent creatures that when they stood tall it inspired awe in all who looked upon them. Newt was so incredibly proud of his children and what they had grown up to be. But he knew that one day he would need to send them off to war so they could fight in the war, and Merlin knew that Newt dreaded the day they would have to go. But, as time usually does, it flew by and the time came to send them off. Newt fought with his superiors to please let them stay, please don’t make them go, or at the very least, let him go with them. But it was for naught. His superiors would not let them stay, for dragons could be a very formidable foe, and Newt was needed at the base. And so, Newt saw his children off knowing deep in his heart, that he would never see many of them again. Sadly, he was right. Only few of his children returned but those that had, lost faith in him, for sending them off to such a hellish place without him by their side to protect them. 

This was his first failure. 

His second failure involved a young Sudanese girl named Samya. When Newt stumbled upon her, she was already weak from the obscurial inside her. Every day he would come and visit her and try to brighten her day by showing her all the wonders magic could offer. Samya seemed to love seeing his creatures the most, so he would often take her down into his suitcase so she could visit them. But, as time went on, she slowly started to deteriorate. Everyday Newt would visit her and let her take comfort in his beasts and he would show her little tricks he could do with his magic. He told her fantastic stories about all the creatures he had met during his travels and showed her the pictures he had drawn of the beasts that resided both inside his suitcase and out. This pattern continued for months, until one-day Newt came to see her and found that she was too weak to continue on. She begged him to stay with her until she was gone, and so Newt sat by her bedside and comforted her to the best of his ability. He stayed by her as her form started to crumble under the strain of the obscurial inside her. He stayed by her as she started to beg him to take the pain away. He stayed by her as he cast the spell that would separate the obscurial from her and that would ultimately kill her. He stayed by her even as tears slowly fell down his face as he watched this young child bare so much pain. He stayed by her until her screams and cries slowly dwindled and she finally set her soul to rest. 

This was his second failure. 

His third and most recent failure came in the form of a young lad by the name of Credence Barebone. Newt didn’t know much about him until his friend Tina told him that Credence’s foster mother abused him. Newt worried about this young man that had been dealt a horrible hand in life, though he didn’t know him. He didn’t know how to help him until he found that Credence housed an obscurial. He followed the obscurial into a train station and only saw someone who needed a loving hand. He saw someone who needed a friend to lean on. He saw someone who needed somewhere he could feel safe. But most of all, Newt saw a wounded animal that needed help, so he shielded him from Grindelwalds wrath. He stood in front of him and tried to fend off the attacks but ended up taking most of the pain. He watched as Tina started to help Credence calm down. When the Aurors came in he pleaded with them to leave him be, only for Credence to be struck down and seemingly obliterated. Newt felt as though he had let this second chance slip through his fingers, and that he had failed once again in protecting something that desperately needed it. 

This was his third failure. 

Or so he thought… 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know it you want me to continue this!


End file.
